


Spared

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Attraction, Brotherly Affection, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Denial of Feelings, Green Eyes, Hair, Horses, Illusions, Jealousy, Leather, Leather Trousers, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Pre-Canon, Self-Denial, Slash, Sparring, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even the sparring ground could spare him a meaningful distraction from Loki. Wait...was that Loki on a horse ? Humpf, lucky horse. No, it was simply a horse. So what if it got to feel Loki caressing it, that warm breath as Loki pressed along its back to whisper secrets in its ear ? It was just a horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spared

**Author's Note:**

> Old Norse: Haust - Autumn

Sunlight gleamed off light grey cobblestones and golden buildings as Thor snarled and blocked a swing of Volstagg's axe before swinging Mjolnir into the red-haired and bearded man's stomach. Not even the sparring ground could spare him a meaningful distraction from Loki. Especially since Volstagg crashed into an unintentional back flip and he couldn't help thinking that Loki could've dodged that blow easy as breathing. Dodged it while that chin-length raven hair fluttered, those emerald eyes glowed in mischief and a smug smile crossed its soft lips before revealing an illusion meanwhile the real Loki would've scored a hit across his shoulder blades. 

The clamour of the others sparring around him disappeared as Loki called, "Haven't you gotten bored of sparring, yet, Thor ?"

"Haven't you gotten bored of your books ?"

Like always Loki started subtly goading him. "Ah, but you don't see me carrying a book now do you, brother ?"

It, of course, worked perfectly and wait...was that Loki on a horse ? Humpf, lucky horse. No, it was simply a horse. So what if it got to feel Loki caressing it, that warm breath as Loki pressed along its back to whisper secrets in its ear ? It was just a horse. 

"No, what are you doing here ?"

"Are you saying that I can't pay a visit to my dear big brother whenever I should wish it ? Here I thought you said that we should spend more time together. Well, since I am obviously not wanted. Haust,"

Frustration flooded his limbs and he stalked over to drag Loki from the brown-furred horse's saddle. Brief as it were he relished the feel of the lithe, leather-clad body against his. When he let go of Loki rather without warning Haust's forehead slammed into his. He stumbled back and glared at the black-maned creature, "All this time and she still likes me not."

Those thin brows would be raised innocently, "She is very protective, yes. So...shall we spar, brother ?"

Oh, good, here came the dodging, the back flipping, the somersaulting etc. Had he mentioned the back flipping ? Because Loki wasn't going to spare him the back flipping, he never did. It was...not a distraction, not a distraction, at all. It was just a back flip.


End file.
